Sailor Kuiper: The Lost Island
by mkt568
Summary: WHILE THE OTHER SCOUTS ARE BATTLING SAILOR GALAXIA, SAILOR KUIPER IS ON HIS OWN ADVENTURE. CAN HE SAVE AN ENTIRE ISLAND AND RETURN TO SERENA TO HELP HER SAVE THE UNIVERSE?


**The Lost Island**

_Story by Miles Targosz_

_Last five chapters based off of the ending of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Anime_

Prologue

My name is Miles Tajiro. I also go under the alias of Sailor Kuiper: A male Sailor Scout that led the Sailor Scouts of the outer Solar System in protecting the reincarnation of our Moon Princess, Serena Tsukino. Recently in our conflict with Queen Nehelenia, I realized that my powers are not suited to serve the Moon Kingdom, and have left on a journey to find powers that I would consider worthy of that task. This is the story of how I acquired these powers and used them to save the Universe.

Chapter 1: Washing Up on Mercury Shores

The splash of sea foam covers my face as I drift across the Pacific Ocean. It has been a full day since I had left Serena standing on the beach seeing me go. Her tearful face and sorrowful voice are still in my mind. I look at my supplies: the Kuiper Blade, Solar Shield, and a one month supply of food. By my coordinates, I should be en route for the Midway Islands. I guess that's as good of a place as any to start my journey. Suddenly, up in the sky, I notice a golden light shining and a silhouette of a plane in the middle of the glow. I just remembered that Darien was leaving to study in America today. I hope that wasn't his plane I just saw explode.

Meanwhile, in the Dimension of Galaxia, Sailor Galaxia is just sending Sailor Iron Mouse on her first mission to find Star Seeds, when she senses a powerful presence far out in the Pacific. Fearing it may be a threat to her mission, Sailor Galaxia summons powerful storms to the Pacific in hopes to drown this presence.

On the third day of my journey, the sea has become incredibly harsh; I am having a hard time maintaining the raft right now. Wave after wave rocks me back and forth, but I am able to persevere and hold myself steady. And then, it hits! An intense bolt of lightning strikes my raft, shattering it to pieces and knocking me unconscious.

I begin dreaming. I envision Serena is with me, but something is wrong. She is in pain, and I am helpless to save her. She is then taken in by a dark force. This dark force begins to give off the same black aura that a few of our past enemies gave off, but this time it is much stronger. Then Serena's body vaporizes right before my eyes.

I suddenly awaken to find myself in a bed. I don't know how I got here, but I seem to be alright, if not surprised that I didn't change back to my civilian form. Just then, a door opens, and I see a cat walk in. He looks a lot like Luna and Artemis in physical build, but has brown fur, black iris, and the Kuiper Kingdom's comet symbol on his forehead. He tells me how relieved he is that I'm all right, because I haven't even nudged for two whole days. Why am I not surprised that I've met another talking cat?

The cat is surprised that I know Luna and Artemis, as he used to live on the same planet as them before it was destroyed. He calls out to somebody saying that I bring them no harm. A large group of pixie-like creatures comes flying into the room and begin smothering me. The cat explains that these are known as the Guardian Scouts, small humanoids charged with the duty of serving the Scouts of the Inner and Outer Solar System. He then asks who I am, and I get out of bed and announce that I am Sailor Kuiper, but that they can call me by my civilian name, Miles. The cat suddenly jumps onto my shoulder and nuzzles me, saying that he is so glad to have finally found me. I decide to ask him who he is, and tells me his name is Nix, and that he was the Moon Cat destined to watch over me. Nix then tells me the backstory of where we are and how we got here.

We are located on an uncharted island located in the middle of the Pacific, but it is so uncharted, that no manmade vehicles ever come near it. Nix was originally going to be sent to me on my third birthday of my past life, but the attack on Makemake from Germatoid came and Nix assumed that I was killed. He went into a slump for eleven years before hearing that I was on the Moon Kingdom and made his way to the Moon. But by the time he arrived, Queen Beryl had already attacked, and Queen Serenity sent us all to the future on Earth. Hoping to find me there Nix traveled to Earth as well, landing on this island. But shortly after that, a mysterious fog appeared around this island, and demons began popping up all over it. According to Nix, all of that happened _six years ago_.

I explain to him that it has been a thousand years since the attack on the Moon Kingdom, and since then, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and I have saved the world a few times. I take a look around and notice my Solar Shield in the corner. I pick it up, but when I ask Nix if he had seen my sword, he says that it must still be on the beach. I ask him to take me to where exactly I washed up. He agrees to do so, but before we leave, he does a backflip and presents me with an instrument he calls the Starlight Ocarina. I thank him for the gift and we make our way south.

Chapter 2: Training in Jupiter Forest

Nix and I arrive at Mercury Shores, which looks a lot like a tropical beach. Nix tells me to be wary of demons in the area. It's at this time two rocks come flying towards us, luckily we are able to avoid them. I look where they came from and see two red octopi like creatures. Nix says that they are juvenile Sliggies, and they love to spit rocks at their prey. I am able to keep us safe behind my shield, and then Nix points behind the Sliggies, where I notice the Kuiper Blade sitting along the shoreline. We tackle through the demons and get to the blade, and I prepare to take them out with the Kuiper Star Beam.

However, my sword is not giving off any sparks of energy. Left with no other choice, I close in on the Sliggies and hack them to pieces. Nix explains to me that there is a mysterious force on this island that prevents Sailor Scouts from calling upon any of their powers, including transformation. I am just lucky to have arrived here as Sailor Kuiper and not Miles. Nix also tells me that on this island are 8 special crystals on this island blessed by the powers of the Scouts that swear allegiance to this Solar System. Anyone who can collect all the crystals will be able to purify the darkest of evil. I decide to make a quest of finding these crystals, and Nix tells me the closest one is to the north in Jupiter Forest.

After training on Mercury Shores by battling a few more demons (I don't have any trouble killing them because they have no human soul), Nix and head back to Sailor Village to rest a bit before continuing to Jupiter Forest. Despite the tropical appearance along the shore, the forest was much more what you would expect from a mid-latitude forest when it comes to the trees. Demons found here have learned to adapt to it, but I was able to deal with them.

Nix and I follow the forest path to a building of what looks like Aztec-Design with an oak tree growing out of it. According to Nix, this temple was once a refuge for the guardian scouts until the demons took it over. Thinking about what those Scouts did for me, I storm into the temple in order to clear it for them.

Many of the demons in the temple were insect-like in appearance. Some would explode once struck, while other combusted into clouds of toxic gas. There was even a moth-like demon that blew gusts of skulls at me, but I was able to throw a skull at it to have it stunned long enough for me to kill.

We soon get to the top of the temple, when suddenly we are ambushed by a giant stag beetle. Nix tells me this is a Super Demon, a very powerful demon that takes a powerful attack to destroy. Its name is the Tóxicos Cuerno, and it's known for its powerful horn that can inject its victims with toxins. I am able to keep it from doing so by holding my shield up, but its armor is so tough, the Kuiper Blade cannot pierce it.

Nix then gives me a riddle: _If a creature focuses on frontal attacks, what's its backside usually like_. I figure out what he's trying to tell me, and the next time Tóxicos Cuerno tries to stab me, I leap over the attack onto its back. I notice its rear end is unprotected by an exoskeleton and stab at that point. The Super Demon shrieks out in pain, and from its wound, a yellow star-like object comes out.

Nix exclaims that I found a star droplet, an object Sailor Scouts can use to supercharge their strength. He tells me to slash at it, and when I do, the Kuiper Blade glows with the white blue energy of the Kuiper Star Beam. Tóxicos Cuerno shakes me off its back and spreads its wings in hopes to ram me with its horn via an aerial attack. I put a stop to this with the Kuiper Star Beam, which punctures clear through the Super Demon. It turns a dull grey, and then explodes in a cloud of dust.

When I check its remains, I find a green crystal with the symbol of Jupiter on it. Nix says it's the Jupiter Wind Crystal, and that I now have one of Sailor Jupiter's abilities. I decide to try them out to see which one I have, and it turns out to be Jupiter Thunderclap Zap. When Nix and I leave the temple, we find that the forest has been abandoned by the demons that once roamed here. Proud of my valiant efforts, we head back to Sailor Village.

Chapter 3: Chiller Winds at Saturn Swamp

When Nix and I return to Sailor Village, the Guardian Scouts excitedly crowd us, and start cheering in an inexplicable language. Nix says that the Guardian Scouts have their own language that (by luck) he can understand. He says that they are thanking me for clearing the forest so they can now enter it and collect supplies to create a new weapon for me. However, it would take at least a full day to finish. Nix and I rest in the village for the rest of the day, and make our way north to Saturn Swamp the next day.

I was expecting a damp, humid location with loads of plant life, but when we arrived, it looked almost like a frozen tundra. According to Nix, a fierce blizzard from the mountain to the northwest came down a month ago and froze the entire swamp. The demons around here were jelly-like in appearance. While the Kuiper Blade could not cut through them, but they could not stand up to Jupiter Thunderclap Zap.

After follow the safe path through this frozen marshland, we come across a cliff with a large cave in its side. Nix and I enter it to find a grotto that is completely frozen over. Demons in here had control over ice for the most part. But when we reached a lone platform floating in a lake of ice water, we were ambushed by an amphibious demon. Nix calls it a Frog Knight, a demon swordsman.

Its own fighting style mimics mine blow for blow, but Nix notices its belt buckle looks strange, and tells me it's one of the Kuiper Belt's sacred weapons, the Makemake Boomerang, a special boomerang that if thrown by one of Kuiper Belt origin, can be controlled by their mind. Nix closes in on the Frog Knight, chews off the belt buckle (without damaging it) and gives it to me. I use the Make-rang (as I call it), to circle around the Frog Knight, striking it in its neck. While stunned from that blow, I finish it off with the Kuiper Blade.

Nix and I soon get to the deepest part of the grotto, where we encounter the Super Demons in charge here: Frost Bat and the Flaming Frog Knight. Frost Bat would inflate itself with cold air and try to freeze us with a blizzard, while the FFK, along with fighting like the previous frog knight, could also breathe fire. Fighting against two demons on my own is quite the ordeal, but by using the Make-rang, I could confuse the FFK to roast Frost Bat, who left behind a Star Droplet upon being killed. I slash away at the SD and annihilate the remaining Super Demon with the Kuiper Star Beam. Flaming Frog Knight left behind a blue crystal with the symbol of Mercury on it, which Nix called the Mercury Ice Crystal. The ability I gained from this was Mercury Ice Storm Splash.

Upon leaving the cave, we see that Saturn Swamp has returned to its original marshy appearance. Nix points out that there is a path up the mountain to the northwest that leads to a special shrine that we should check out. We follow the path up the mountainside until we arrive at the shrine, which holds a special pedestal inside. Nix tells me to play a song on the Starlight Ocarina, and I decide to play "Moonlight Destiny". Upon finishing the song, a figure appears from the pedestal, it's the spirit of Queen Serenity! She tells me that she is pleased to meet me again and is impressed that I have realized my skills as a Sailor Scout. She asks how Serena is doing, and I tell her what has been happening over the past two years of battling evil. The Queen then shows us a vision of Serena at a zoo happy.

Knowing that Serena is in no immediate danger, I head back to Sailor Village. Nix takes note that I'm walking a little faster than usual.

Chapter 4: Criminals of Uranus Prairie

Nix and I return to Sailor Village by nightfall and rest here until morning. During this visit, one of the Guardian Scouts had finished production on the weapon Nix said they were talking about earlier. This weapon ended up being a bag of bombs. These bombs, known as comet bombs, had a special property in which when I use one, they fly straight at my targets like a comet. The next morning, Nix tells me that he is beginning to worry about his friends in the village on the eastern end of the island. We agree to make that our next destination.

We head east to Uranus Prairie, our first step to the Cat Village. We aren't traveling too long before Nix tells me to hide. We notice a group of imp-like creatures carrying pitchforks with a group of moon cats in a cage. Each cat had a different Sailor Symbol on their foreheads. Nix said that these creatures were goblins, and they are a breed of demons that love to eat cats. Some of the cats captured were Nix's best friends. I knew that if Serena were put in this situation, she would do anything to save them, and so should I.

Nix and I follow the goblins inconspicuously south to their hideout, and we wait for them to all enter before we go in after them. We don't want to alarm the whole place, so I use Mercury Ice Storm Splash to freeze them in place on at a time, leaving no one to cause an alarm that leads them to our presence. Nix and I soon reach the cage where the cats are being held, and pick the lock, thus releasing them. However, before we can reach the exit, our path is blocked off by the leader of the Goblins, Captain Gobs: a Super Demon.

Captain Gobs smashes the exit with his club, caving us all inside. He says that if any of us are to get out of here, I will have to defeat him first. Captain Gobs' club proves to pack more of a punch than what I can dish out with the Kuiper Blade, but it takes him some time to swing it around. I take the time he uses to swing to hack away at him. However, I am not dealing a lot of damage. Nix tells me attack with a weapon equal in strength to his club, and I realize my strongest weapon would be the Comet Bombs. I use them to attack Captain Gobs from a distance, dealing a lot of damage, and blowing his necklace off his neck. We notice the pendant on his necklace it a Star Droplet, so I slash at it with my sword and destroy Captain Gobs with the Kuiper Star Beam.

Looking at his remains, we find an orange crystal with the symbol of Uranus on it, the Uranus Earth Crystal. Using its power, I perform Uranus World Shaking to create an escape route through the rockslide Captain Gobs created. We make our way out of the hideout, and continue on our adventure, taking the moon cats back to Cat Village on the eastern side of the island.

Elsewhere on the island, a mysterious figure looks at a diorama of the island, noticing the entire western coast has been liberated of his demons. Realizing how big of a threat Sailor Kuiper is, the figure decides it is time to step up their game.

Chapter 5: The Young Beauty of Neptune Bay

The cats and I have reached the Cat Village after travelling across Uranus Prairie for a full day. The Cat Village was surprisingly just as primitive as the Sailor Village, yet the buildings were large enough for me to enter as well. While resting here, Nix tells me that there are legends in this village that one of the crystals we seek is located in the temple out in the middle of Neptune Bay, which is along the southwestern coast of the village. Nix volunteers to stay in the village and watch over the other cats (he just doesn't want to swim because he's a cat).

I make my way out to the dock of Neptune Bay where the cats had a boat waiting for me. I hop aboard and make my way out into the bay, but when I reach the temple, I find that the temple's entrance is located underwater. As I wonder how to get into the temple, I hear a girl's voice singing among the waves.

_A Rainbow Colored Wind Is Being Blown_

_Aiming For A Cape In The Distance_

_The Melody I Could Hear Before Sunrise_

_Is A Song That Embraces You With Memories_

_The Birds Fly Towards The Sky In The East_

_Because That Is The Shortcut That Leads To The Treasure Island_

_The Paradise Of The Seven Seas_

_After The Night Of The Storm Has Passed_

_A New Life Is Born to Pass Along_

_The Feeling Of Loving Someone_

_The Melody Of The Seven Countries_

_Even When The Day Has Come For Everyone_

_To Journey Away From Here_

_I'll Never Forget These Memories_

As the singing continues, I follow the voice to a rocky outcropping not too far away from the temple. I look at where the singing is coming from, and I see a girl with blonde ponytails. I go up to her to say hello, and she turns around to look at me. She looks so much like Serena, but I can tell differences from her: this girl had no Odangos (Meatballs) in her hair, a serious cowlick, her hair is a lighter blonde color, and she was overall younger in appearance. I ask her what she is doing singing way out here. She stutters at the question for a moment before a pink tailfin rises in front of her.

Suddenly I have one more flash of the trauma that was my twelfth birthday; the image has completely cleared. This girl was the mermaid that saved my life four years ago. I tell her how glad I am to have finally met her, but she looks at me with a little fear. Just then, something big rises out of the ocean right next to us. It looked big, squishy and blue, but had the same eyes and snout as the Sliggies I fought at Mercury Shores. It was my assumption that this was a fully matured Sliggy. The Sliggy fired a spiked rock straight at the mermaid, but I used the hull of the boat as a shield to protect her. Now stuck in the water myself, the Sliggy uses its tongue as a lasso to tie me up and drag me under.

As I am pulled down, I see the mermaid following me, and then notice a locket around my neck. It opens up to show a picture of me and Serena. I knew if I fell here, then she would be in danger in the future. The three crystals I had were able to amplify my power enough to let me call upon the strength I needed to deal with the Sliggy. The mermaid senses the energy I'm giving off, and recognizes it as that of someone she saved four years ago. With the Sliggy dead, but me slowly losing consciousness, the mermaid takes me into her arms, and brings me to the surface. Once I get my lungs filled with oxygen, she says that this is the second time she had to save me. I am glad that she had finally recognized who I was, and decide to ask her if she could help me get into the temple in the center of Neptune Bay. She happily obliges, but first wishes to know my name. I tell her both my status as Sailor Kuiper and my civilian identity of Miles Tajiro, and she introduces herself to me as North Pacific Mermaid Princess, Lucia Nanami.

Thanks to Lucia, I am able to get inside of the temple. I thank her for her help, and swims away saying she'll wait for me outside the temple when I'm done in here. Navigation through this temple is quite a shocker: despite being underwater, this place is devoid of water in almost all of its locations. Demons found in here are either armored or give off an electrical energy field.

Midway through the temple, I come across a demon that calls himself Vorsteher. It's a hairy manlike creature in purple overalls carrying a strange whip. Vorsteher snaps his whip at me, keeping me from coming in close and hacking away at him. But then I realize: if he gets a hold of me, he'll leave himself wide open. I let his whip get a hold of me, and then I chuck a Comet Bomb straight into his face.

Heavily wounded, Vorsteher lets go of the whip releasing me. I claim the whip for myself, getting a strange feeling from it. This was a Kuiper Belt sacred weapon, the Whip of Eris! This whip, when used by me, can bite down on its target releasing venom from its snakelike head. I do so, slowing Vorsteher's motor functions enough to the point where I could kill him point blank with the Kuiper Blade.

The Whip of Eris helped deal with any other demons in this temple at I made my way to its top (which was located outside). Once there, I was attack by the Super Demon, Cactus Squid. Cactus Squid tried crushing me with its thorny tentacles and spit at me with purple acidic saliva. I took notice of the growths on its head and how loose the thorns it has are. Using the Whip of Eris, I removed one thorn at a time and hurled them at its growth. Once one of the thorns hit it in its eye, Cactus Squid spat out a star droplet by mistake, which I pulled towards me with the Whip. Once the Kuiper Blade was supercharged, I finished Cactus Squid with the Kuiper Star Beam.

Its remains contained a sea-green crystal with the symbol of Neptune, the Neptune Water Crystal. Just then, the temple started to rattle and fall apart. I looked towards the coastline and got an idea: I fired Neptune Deep Submerge at the coast, then grabbed onto it with the Whip of Eris. Just as I thought, the attack pulled me straight towards my destination, where Nix was waiting for me. As soon as I landed on the dock, Lucia surfaced nearby, and she and Nix congratulated me on my work, and Lucia apologized for her fearfulness earlier: there has been a man on the island causing havoc for the past month, and she thought I was him. Nix and I said goodbye to Lucia and made our way back to Sailor Village to look over our next plan of action.

Chapter 6: Climbing the Kuiper Mtn. Range

By the time Nix and I return to Sailor Village, it has already gotten very dark out, so we decided to rest here for tonight. I was feeling very tense, so I took a bath to relieve my tension. Afterwards, Nix came up to me and told me that the next crystal is inside a volcano along the eastern edge of the Kuiper Mountain Range that exists along the northern border of the island. My mind is not on his words entirely though, I look up to the night sky and wonder if Serena is looking up at the same sky as me right now.

The next day, Nix and I travel through Jupiter Forest and Saturn Swamp to reach the path up the Kuiper Mtn. Range that will take us to the volcano. Many mountain based demons ambushed us along the way, including flytraps that could breathe fireballs. After a long trek, we finally reach the entrance to the volcano, and with much effort, I get Nix to go in with me. There were many puzzles inside involving platforms that can be used to stand atop small volcanoes. Demons found in here were either on fire or undead.

We were soon attacked in a large room by a flaming turtle Nix called the Terra-Flamer. This demon could withdraw back into its shell and propel itself with fire at its target. I had no weapons that could puncture its shell, but then Nix pointed to a bow located along the wall. It had no powers, but I shot an arrow from it straight into the Terra-Flamer's shell. It stuck it head out long enough to cry out in pain for me to slice its head off.

Nix and I soon get to the heart of the volcano, which holds a giant boulder in the lava. All of a sudden, the boulder comes alive and attacks us. Nix tells me that this is the Super Demon, Lava Golem, and that its weakness is its eye up on top of its head. He tells me to HUP to it and find a way to attack it. I get the phrase "hup-hup" from what Nix said, and begin running like a crazy man along the interior wall of the volcano, firing arrows in the parts of the Lava Golem's body that are lava instead of rock, causing it to cry out in pain. When it tries to slam me with one of its fists, I jump and avoid the attack, run up its arm, and fire an arrow at its eye at point blank range.

The Lava Golem cries out a star droplet, which I use to destroy it with the Kuiper Star Beam. All that remains of it is a red crystal with the symbol of Mars, the Mars Fire Crystal. Nix and I notice that the volcano has become dormant now. With five crystals in hand, Nix and I make our way back to Sailor Village to plan our next step. Not too long after leaving the volcano though, we are attacked by a shadowy figure. He knocks Nix unconscious and grabs a hold of me as I pick up my partner. He tells me that he will make sure that he will fail in killing me like he did last time, and if he did, meet him in the ruins to the south. Was this somebody I knew before? He tosses us off the side of the cliff, where we fall in the river and are swept away by the current.

Chapter 7: Blast From the Past

I wake up in a strange building with Nix and a Guardian Scout by my side. I look around to see all my equipment is still with us and ask Nix what happened. He said that when we fell in the river, I was being knocked side to side by the waves until Lucia showed up and saved us, bringing us to this place, the raft rental building. I look outside, and sure enough, Lucia is out there, watching me. I thank Lucia for saving me for the third time, and she tells me it's no big deal.

I then remember what the mysterious man said about meeting him at the ruins to the south, and when I look at a nearby map, I assume he referred to Scout Ruins. I tell the others about this, and suggest we tell everybody on the island about this encounter. The Guardian Scout heads back to Sailor Village to inform the other scouts of this, while Nix, Lucia and I travel down the Venus Rapids (Nix and I on a raft) to the Scout Ruins. Lucia continues on to inform the cats of this while me and Nix proceed onto these ancient grounds.

We soon come across an old monastery, and inside it, an equally old mural that was too dark to read. Nix points out some torches nearby and I light them with Mars Celestial Fire Surround. When we look at the mural Nix tries to translate the images that are shown here and discovers it's a story about me:

_**Long ago, there existed a being known as Chaos, she knew nothing of love. One day, she attacked the kingdom of the Kuiper Belt, killing its defender (Past Sailor Kuiper). The king of the Kuiper Belt soon fell in love with Chaos (as she did with him) and the two had a child. In order for Chaos to have produced this child, the king used the platinum crystal to give Chaos a human like form.**_

_**When the Sailor Scout of Darkness (who currently led the Outer Sailors) heard of this, he sent for the Daemon Germatoid to destroy the Kuiper Kingdom once and for all. But before the kingdoms destruction, the king sent his son to Earth so that he may be safe.**_

Just then, the mysterious figure steps out from the shadows and introduces himself. He is Sailor Sedna, Sailor Scout of Darkness and ruler of the farthest planet in our Solar System. But that's not all who he was: he remove his mask to reveal his true face, Brandon Striders (the guy who ultimately killed my family). But something looked different: when I last saw Brandon, he was 12. This guy looks at least 24. Sedna says that this is all the cause of arriving on this island.

After Brandon sent me and my family underwater, he planned to escape to America on his boat, but was caught up in a strange fog that took him to this island. Upon setting foot here, dark energy took control of him and bestowed upon him a grey crystal. Upon touching it, all of his memories and powers of his past life came back to him, and caused his age to double. Sedna says he has been on this island for a month now, and that he only wants revenge on me now.

He and I exchange blow for blow between the Kuiper Blade and his Claw Glove. Sedna continually gloats in how he was behind the death of my family twice, even if it was Germatoid that killed King Harmonium. I ask Sedna why he wanted me dead in that life. He said it was because I would take his role from him. He was leader of the Outer Scouts when I was born, and knew I would take it from him because I have actual Sailor Powers. His sailor powers can only be used through the use of his grey crystal. His continued focus on the conversation ends up being his downfall, as I end up disarming him from his glove when he wasn't paying attention.

Sedna bestows upon me a dark navy blue crystal, the Saturn Silence Crystal, and orders me to use it to destroy him. Instead, I hit Sedna with the flat side of my sword knocking him unconscious. Nix asks me why I didn't kill him, and I say because he's human, and Serena would have tried to find to save him, and so should I. Nix and I carry Sailor Sedna to the raft and ride it down the river en route to the Cat Village.

Chapter 8: Hot Footed in the Mars Desert

Me and Nix arrive in Cat Village one day after my battle with Sailor Sedna. He is still unconscious, but I have no way of purifying his heart at this time. The cats then inform me of a legend regarding the next crystal, and that it should be located to the south of here in a pyramid found in Mars Desert. Nix decides to stay behind not for the reason of hating the desert, but to keep an eye on Sailor Sedna and keep him in check in case he wakes up. I venture out to Mars Desert by myself.

Elsewhere on the island, the mysterious figure spoken of after the defeat of Captain Gobs takes note that almost the entire island has been cleansed of demons. With desperate times like this, he feels it's time to unleash the forbidden one.

Mars Desert is much more harsh than I thought it would be: the desert was constantly buffeted by sandstorms, and had quicksand pits all over the ground. Luckily, I was able to use Saturn Silence Shield to protect myself from the desert environment. I was also lucky that the desert had no demons roaming the area, so the path to the pyramid wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

As soon as I reach the pyramid, I duck straight into it. Like the desert, the pyramid was void of any demons, and instead was filled with a lot of traps. Among the traps inside were pitfalls, boulders, and spike floors.

In the deepest chamber of the pyramid, I am attacked by the Super Demon, Zomboney. Zomboney was a giant skeletal totem pole creature that could fire a laser from its mouth. The Super Demon begins to speak, saying it will not fall as easily as the others did. It then produces a star droplet in its mouth and crushes it itself, giving its laser even more destructive power. I have been put in a real bind here, but then I notice something shine beneath Zomboney's helmet, so I chuck a Comet Bomb at its face. Its helmet it removed to reveal a yellow crystal with the symbol of Venus, the Venus Love Crystal, on its forehead.

When Zomboney opens its mouth next to fire its laser, I grab ahold of one of its lower teeth with the Whip of Eris to swing onto its head, and dislodge the Venus Crystal with the Kuiper Blade. As soon as I touch it though, the Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter Crystal all respond to it and they all fuse into my bow, revealing it to be the last of the Kuiper Belt's sacred weapons, the Bow of Haumea. When I use it, it can create an arrow of pure energy that can purify hearts tainted by evil, and destroy those originally born of evil. I fire one of these pure arrows into Zomboney's head, destroying it. As it vanishes, Zomboney yells to its master that it has found the Sailor Scout of Light. I guess that is my elemental type.

Now that I have a way to purify people, I leave the pyramid to find that the sandstorm has died down. I race back to Cat Village to find that Sailor Sedna is about to come to. Just as he wakes up, I fire an arrow from the Bow of Haumea at him, purifying his heart from evil. Sedna thanks me for saving him and then says that it's time he revealed the truth of what's happening on this island to us, and what timing too, because the Guardian Scouts arrive too to hear this.

Chapter 9: Battling the Evil Within

We all gather at the dock (including Lucia) to hear what Sailor Sedna has to say about this island. As it turns out, this island (which was once home to the family of Endymion) it located in a dimension of its own (which would explain why this we don't see any ships passing by), and that the demons are led by a sinister king that goes by the name of Nightmare. He rules the demons from his castle to the north of Uranus Prairie, Castle Endymion.

The problem is that Nightmare has built an impenetrable wall around the castle, so there is no way to directly attack it, but there is a secret passage that leads to it from Pluto Cemetery to its west. Someone has to volunteer to travel the passage to get to the castle and open the drawbridge to let everyone else in. Nix and I volunteer to be the ones to take this mission, so we make our preparations of what we need, and then make our way northwest to Pluto Cemetery.

The cemetery is filled with undead demons that are craving for mine and Nix's soul, but the presence of the Bow of Haumea is enough to keep them at bay. We soon find the secret passage, and to keep the demons from following us, I use Venus Love Chain Encircle to block the entrance way. Midway through our trek in the passage, we hear an ominous cackling in the sound of my own voice.

A black aura extracts itself from my body and takes the form of Sailor Kuiper. This being refers to himself as Dark Sailor Kuiper, and is the evil in my heart that amplifies my powers when I use the Kuiper Comet. He says that in order for me to get through the passage, I must conquer him. Our strength is evenly matched, but he begins to overpower me, because he is my shadow and doesn't tire out. He then blasts me with dark energy, knocking me unconscious, and leaving Nix to fight in my place.

I find myself being wakened in my dreams by none other than Darien. Darien informs me that he is no longer of this world, because his star seed, the Golden Crystal (which Pegasus gave to him in a recent dream) was stolen from him on his plane, ride. He tells me that I must wake up and defeat my evil self so I can return to Serena and protect her. Before leaving though, he gives me one last piece of information: As prince of the Kuiper Belt, I can summon any object of origin from the Kuiper Belt to me, including objects from Pluto.

I wake up just as Dark is about to chop my head off, blocking his attack with my shield. I then plead for the last crystal to show itself before me. Just as Darien said it would, a maroon crystal marked by the symbol of Pluto, the Pluto Time Crystal, appears in my other hand. After I blast Dark with Pluto Deadly Scream, the Saturn, Uranus and Neptune crystals respond to the Pluto crystal and they all infuse with my body, fully restoring my powers.

I extinguish Dark with the Kuiper Star Beam, which also eradicated the evil in my heart. Nix and I continue down the passage to Castle Endymion.

Chapter 9: Controlling My Anger

Nix and I emerge in Castle Endymion's courtyard, and are attacked by a large hoard of demons, but they no match for me at all. I plow right through them, leaving none behind to call for help. Nix and I then notice the drawbridge and open it, letting Sailor Sedna, the Guardian Scouts, and the Moon Cats in. I bestow some of the power I have from the crystals to the Guardian Scouts, allowing them to defend themselves properly. I also notice Lucia in the moat, dealing with the aquatic demons quite easily with some sort of sonic screech. Sedna tells the Guardian Scouts and the Moon Cats to stay out here and deal with any Demons that try to enter the castle grounds. He, Nix and I enter the castle to take out Nightmare.

We manage to reach the throne room to find an incredibly short man with orange hair, a pointed mustache, and two uneven demon horns. This was Nightmare, king of the demons. He congratulates me on getting this far, and berates Sedna for betraying him. He then says he's not in the mood to fight and that we should deal with his puppet. He snaps his fingers and in enters a brainwashed Queen Serenity. I am amazed that she is still alive. Nightmare says that after she sent us to the future, her soul began to wander aimlessly, until he found it. He was able to brainwash her and bring her back to life. Now she is his deadliest weapon.

I cannot use my sword on her and my shield cannot hold back her attack for a long time. Sedna takes this opportunity to create a shield of pure energy for us to hide behind as we close in on the Queen. Sedna then grabs a hold of her and holds her in front of me to have me shoot her with my arrow. I do so, and Queen Serenity's heart is saved.

The Guardian Scouts and Moon Cats enter as Nightmare decides to play a little mind game with me. He teleports all of his remaining 200+ demons to this room to surround my allies, but opens a portal to show me Sailor Moon is in trouble at the School Festival. I am caught between who I should help, and after much thinking, I have decided my friends here are in the greater trouble. I leap into the middle of the fray and take out the remaining demons with my new hidden ability, Cyclone Slash (I swing my sword and spin around like a top), which completely destroys the castle.

Angered by my decision, Nightmare takes on his true form, a demonic human lion hybrid. His aura is now like that of all my other previous enemies, and he says the reason why that is so is because he, like them, is an incarnation of Chaos, and so am I! He says that I was born from Chaos, so that actually makes me one of her incarnations. That would explain why my powers amplify when I feel angry or vengeful. Nightmare then shoots a fireball at me, but Sailor Sedna stands in front of me and takes the blow, dying in the process.

Nightmare then tells me my decision was the wrong one shows me that Sailor Moon's star seed, the Silver Crystal, is being removed from her body. As she slumps over lifeless, my consciousness fades away again. From the end of the Kuiper Blade, the Kuiper Comet begins to appear. The comet symbol appears on my forehead, but begins to glow black, and my eyes are glowing red. I am full of pure hatred for Nightmare now and wish nothing more than for his annihilation.

In my subconscious, Serena appears beside me, telling me to control my anger or else I will be taking the life of everyone on the island, including my own. I realize that Serena is right: I shouldn't kill someone over the loss of a dear friend; I must be stronger to protect others. Pleased by my decision, Serena kisses me (on the cheek).

My consciousness begins to take control of my body now. My eyes return to normal (for Sailor Kuiper's standard), and the comet symbol on my forehead glows white now. My intentions are to protect my friends from evil; these are my thoughts as I send the Kuiper Comet flying into Nightmare, completely vaporizing him.

With the ordeal behind me, and peace restored to the island, I turn around to see Queen Serenity using the Grey Crystal to bring Sailor Sedna back to life. As Sedna rises, the Queen tells him he is now a true Sailor Scout. Sedna walks over to me and says he's sorry for what he did to my family in both lives. I accept his apology and we shake hands.

Chapter 10: Reunited at Last

We all stand on the beach of Mercury Shores. As I prepare my raft to sail back to Tokyo, Queen Serenity tells me that as of now, the island will be anchored down in the dimension from wince it originally came from (our own). I ask the Queen what she plans to do now, and she decides to remain on this island with Sailor Sedna and the Guardian Scouts, working with them to restore this island to its former glory.

I look out to see and notice Lucia. She is on her way back to her own kingdom, and waves goodbye to me, I do the same. I turn around to see Nix crying, thinking that he will be separating from me after having found me after all the long years we've been separated. I tell Nix that I will not be going back to Tokyo without him, and his response to that is getting on board the raft telling me he is ready to go when I am. We shove off sailing to the west, bidding goodbye to everyone on the island as it disappears in the distance.

After travelling on the seas for a full day, I look over my adventure logbook to find that my entire adventure only lasted two weeks for me (event though it was much longer for everyone else). As we see Japan off in the distance, we notice a pink light emanating from one part of Tokyo. It is glowing in unison with the white light of the comet symbol on my forehead. Suddenly, Nix and I teleport to an unknown location.

Sailor Galaxia aims at Sailor Moon and fires two gold bracelets at her, intending to take the Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon screams...and a cloud of dust fills the area that surrounds her. When the dust clears, to everyone's surprise, I am standing in front of Sailor moon with the Solar Shield raised. I had blocked her bracelet attack. Galaxia asks who I am, and I tell her I am Sailor Kuiper, the Sailor Scout of Light. She backs away, obviously in fear, and announces that she will now go so she can watch our final futile efforts and return soon for all of our Star Seeds.

As she fades away Princess Kakyu falls to the ground. Mini-Mini transforms into Sailor Mini-Mini Moon and holds her hand. She whispers to her that she will be okay. Kakyu slowly looks up and whispers "The Light of Hope and the Sailor Scout of Light" and disappears. The Sailor Starlights scream as the rest of us look on in horror.

Chapter 11: Final Battle of the Inner Scouts

After the death of their princess Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker decide to go avenge her death. Sailor Neptune yells out that if they rush into battle right now, all they'll do is die. The three don't listen however and depart. All across Tokyo black lightning strikes the ground as a creepy red aurora fills the sky. The city is in panic. Suddenly Sailor Galaxia appears on all the televisions and announces that she will wipe humanities existence from the galaxy.

Unknown to Eternal Sailor Moon a blast of black lightning fires from the sky directly at her. Uranus, Mars and the others scream out her name and leap to cover her. Luckily Sailor Saturn arrives with Pluto and shields them all from the lightning with Saturn Silence Shield. We are all happy to see Pluto and Saturn and they all return to the Hikawa Shrine to discuss the situation. Once there Hotaru tells us that this enemy force is the strongest they have faced by far. All across the city people's Star Seeds are being removed and the buildings begin to burn. I inform them that while on my journey, I learned that this enemy force is known as Chaos, and that she is the creator of all the evil forces we had faced in our lives, and my mother of my past life. Serena is touched by this and says that we should find a way to save her, but I tell her she was born from evil and cannot be saved.

Amara and Michelle leave to fight Galaxia. Michelle asks Amara is she's okay not saying goodbye to Serena and me. Amara replies that she will see us again and that she's okay as long as she's with her cousin. They place their arms around each other and walk down the steps from the shrine. Sailor Star Fighter, Star Healer and Star Maker meanwhile stand outside Galaxy TV. Galaxia suddenly opens all the doors with her power. As soon as they enter, black Galaxy TV cables appear out of the ground and teleports them directly to Galaxia. Sailor Star Healer attacks with Healer Sensitive Inferno but it doesn't damage Galaxia at all. Galaxia retaliates by blasting them all with a huge energy blast.

Outside in the streets of Tokyo Trista, Hotaru and I have met up with Amara and Michelle and together we plan to defeat Galaxia. We head to the studio and see the Sailor Starlights fighting for their lives with Galaxia. Back at the Hikawa Shrine the girls realise Trista, Hotaru and I are gone. They all reflect on everything they've done and been through in their city and transform for the final time into Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Venus and Super Sailor Jupiter. They say their farewells to Artemis, Luna and Nix who all tell them to return safely.

They walk towards the television station though as they get close they see a bird fly into a force field and get fried. They realize the entire area is protected by a force field. Nearby TV monitors activate and they see the Starlights in trouble. Sailor Moon begins to despair. Luckily Sailor Mini-Mini Moon arrives, floating down from the sky. She surrounds them all in her pink energy and teleports them all to Galaxia's chamber. Eternal Sailor Moon demands Sailor Galaxia stop what she's doing and leave their planet. Galaxia blasts them all off their feet. The Starlights tell them that they won't thank them for interfering. Sailor Jupiter smiles and tells them that they came to protect their planet.

Sailor Galaxia then stands up and releases a volley of golden energy blasts from her bracelet. Suddenly Sailors Mars leaps in front of Sailor Moon while Venus, Mercury and Jupiter protect the Starlights. All four are hit and their Star Seeds exposed. Sailor Galaxia summons the crystals to her and laughs. The bodies of Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter falls to the floor. Venus, Mercury and Jupiter tell the Starlights that they had to protect them as the Starlights as well as Sailor Moon are important to them. Sailor Moon hold Mars in her arms. Mars tells her that she is too soft and that she needs to be strong and she will be okay as she has Darien. All four Sailor Scouts begin to glow and suddenly disappear in burst of golden energy. Eternal Sailor Moon is in shock but quickly becomes angry and demand Galaxia give them back. Galaxia calmly blasts Sailor Moon off her feet and back to where the Starlights are.

Outside Trista, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle and I sense the death of the Inners. Back inside Sailor Galaxia decides to show Sailor Moon all of the true Star Seeds she has collected. As she adds the Inners' Star Seeds to her collection, Sailor Moon spots the Golden Crystal and recognizes it as being Darien's. She whispers his name. Sailor Star Fighter realizes that Darien is Serena's boyfriend and is shocked. Sailor Moon stares at the crystal in shock and understanding that her true love is dead.

Chapter 12: Galaxia's Ultimatum

Sailor Galaxia presents Tuxedo Mask's Golden Crystal which begins to glow and then shows everyone how Galaxia had blast the airplane Darien was riding on a couple months ago, which teleported it to a separate location. Darien confronted Galaxia as Tuxedo Mask and asks her why she is doing such a terrible thing (it can be assumed all the people on the plane were killed). Galaxia simply laughs and tells him she is the queen of the galaxy. Tuxedo Mask tells her that no-one can rule the galaxy and then leaps towards her. Galaxia fires a golden bracelet blast at him which removes his Crystal. As he kneels in front of Galaxia dying, he tells her that she will be stopped because this planet is protected by the Sailor Scouts. His body then begins to glow, he whispers Serena's name and then his disappears in a burst of golden energy.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter are both speechless. Sailor Galaxia raises her arms and then fires a blast at Sailor Moon. Star Fighter leaps in front of her but just as he's about to be hit Sailor Mini-Mini Moon teleports everyone to Galaxy TV's headquarters. Sailor Galaxia wonders who exactly these people are with the ability to come and go as they please. Moments later Sailor Moon wakes up. She asks where Darien and the others are but quickly realizes that it actually happened and that they are dead.

Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Mini-Mini Moon and I are with her. Mini-Mini Moon is sleeping, exhausted. Sailor Uranus and Neptune leave to defeat Galaxia once and for all. Sailor Pluto, Saturn and I move to follow them but before we go Saturn asks Star Fighter if he loves Sailor Moon (the question is followed by a cold stair from me). She then asks him to believe in her. I tell him not to damage her heart.

After we've gone Mini-Mini Moon awakens and asks the Starlights if they have nothing to protect. Sailor Moon and the Starlights remember the dying words of Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars who asked the Starlights to protect Sailor Moon and for Sailor Moon to be strong. Sailor Moon and the Starlights stand up and move to join us and defeat Galaxia.

In Galaxia's throne room Sailor Neptune attacks with Neptune Deep Submerge but it simply falls apart in front of Galaxia. Sailor Uranus summons her Space Sword and runs towards Galaxia but she simply grabs a hold of its blade and cracks it before picking up her whip and knocking Uranus and Neptune to the floor. Galaxia is about to steal their Star Seeds when Sailor Pluto, Saturn arrive and save them with Saturn Silence Shield and my own shield. Pluto, Uranus and I then attack with a combined Pluto Deadly Scream, Uranus World Shaking and Kuiper Star Beam but it too proves useless.

Sailor Saturn announces that she will kill Sailor Galaxia even if it means sacrificing her own life. Galaxia simply laughs and explains to Saturn and the rest of us that she was the one responsible for reviving Queen Nehelenia in earlier, which in turn forced the reawakening of Sailor Saturn. Galaxia tells us that she wants to collect all the Star Seeds and collecting one that isn't mature yet can cause some problems. Galaxia the blasts Saturn and Pluto, destroying both Saturn's Silence Glaive and Pluto's Garnet Orb. Galaxia tells us that we shall die but she will make us an offer to survive by wearing her bracelets and serving her. Sailor Uranus stands up and tells Neptune that if she's by her side she will not hesitate to join Galaxia. Pluto, Saturn and I scream for them to remember our mission but Neptune and Uranus accept Galaxia's offer. Galaxia removes their Star Seeds and attaches her bracelets to their wrists. Huge power enters them.

Galaxia then tells them to steal the Star Seeds of Pluto, Saturn and me and thinks how time and again she has seen Solar System Sailor Scouts turn on each other in the final days and how friendship is an illusion. Uranus and Neptune attack Pluto and Neptune. Pluto and Saturn realize they're serious. Having no attacks to use though without their items they simply accept their fate and stand still as their Star Seeds are removed. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini-Mini Moon and the Starlights enter and are horrified to see Pluto and Saturn glowing and near death. They whisper for Sailor Moon and I not to give up and then disappear the same as Princess Kakyu, Tuxedo Mask and the Inners had done before them. Sailor Uranus and Neptune stand ready to attack.

Chapter 13: The Failed Plan

Sailor Uranus and Neptune have joined Sailor Galaxia and killed Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Eternal Sailor Moon and I tell them that we thought they were friends to which Neptune and Uranus reply that they will kill us quickly then. Galaxia watches the drama and then realizes that Sailor Moon and I must still think this planet can be saved. Galaxia stands up and tells Uranus and Neptune they will get our Star Seeds later. Galaxia teleports away. Sailor Uranus raises her fist and attacks Sailor Moon, Mini-Mini Moon, the Starlights and me with a super powerful Uranus World Shaking. Sailor Star Fighter quickly fires off a Fighter Radiant Laser but it isn't strong enough and we're all hit with the attack.

Sailor Moon and I open our eyes and finds ourselves in our civilian forms with Mini-Mini in Serena's arms. Amara and Michelle stand above us and tell us that the Earth is safe now and that all of their deaths were part of the plan. Trista, Hotaru, Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy are also with us and explain they couldn't let us in on the plan because she would have given it away. Darien then appears with Rini who claims to have come back from Crystal Tokyo to comfort her. Serena begins to cry. Darien bends down to kiss her and then they all disappear.

Eternal Sailor Moon and I snap out of it and wake up in Galaxy TV. Sailor Uranus is standing in front of us. Sailor Moon asks her why she's doing this and if it's a plan. Uranus slaps her and tells her this is reality. The Sailor Starlights appear behind Sailor Moon and Mini-Mini Moon. Star Fighter runs towards Uranus and the two try to land a punch on each other. Star Fighter succeeds first. Uranus whispers that she can do it if she tries and then punches her back. Sailor Neptune arrives behind them and together with Uranus they blast the entire building with a massive Uranus World Shaking and Neptune Deep Submerge attack. Sailor Moon and the rest of us fall through the energy blast.

After the dust settles Star Fighter and I check on Sailor Moon. She's okay. Sailor Galaxia appears above us all and tells Uranus and Neptune to take their Star Seeds. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's hair begins to move as a breeze blows. Suddenly they both turn and fire their bracelets at Sailor Galaxia. Their blasts hit her and she begins to glow but she recovers. Sailor Uranus whispers in shock that perhaps she has no Star Seed. Galaxia tells them that they actually fooled her and that never in the entire galaxy had she found Sailor Scouts like them. She curls her fingers and removes their bracelets. Uranus and Neptune fall to the ground as their bodies begin to glow.

Uranus whispers to Star Fighter and me to protect Sailor Moon from now on. Neptune whispers to Uranus that she wants to touch her. The two cousins try their hardest to move close to each other eventually holding hands before disappearing. Sailor Moon and I can't believe that more of our closest friends have been killed. Sailor Galaxia points her finger to the sky and sends down a massive energy blast. We all fall down and hide in a gap on the roof.

Galaxia asks us to surrender our Star Seeds. Sailor Moon wonders if she gave Galaxia her Star Seed she could see Darien and the others again. The Starlights tell her that the reason everyone sacrificed themselves was because they believed in Sailor Moon. I then tell her that we believe in her and that perhaps she is the Light of Hope that the Legendary Sailor Scout had sent away. I continue to say that if the Light of Hope and the Sailor Scout of Light combine their powers, maybe they could save the entire universe.

Sailor Galaxia hears this and tells us that she is the Legendary Sailor Scout who had sealed Chaos within herself. She then raises a hand above her head, releasing a massive amount of energy, summoning the huge black sword she sealed Chaos with. Sailor Mini-Mini Moon looks at Sailor Galaxia.

Chapter 14: The Light of Hope

The voice of Princess Kakyu recounts once more how a long time ago Sailor Scouts fought the evil forces to maintain peace throughout the galaxy and how the strongest Sailor Scout had an epic battle with the source of all evil, Chaos and defeated it by sealing it within her own body. In the present Sailor Galaxia announces that she is the same legendary Sailor Scout. Sailor Star Fighter attacks her with Fighter Radiant Laser but Galaxia blocks it easily. Sailor Galaxia holds her recently summoned sword and plunges it into the ground. A shadow spreads from it and engulfs Eternal Sailor Moon and me, giving us a vision of how Galaxia had sealed Chaos within her own body and then realized that it was getting more powerful within her body she released her own Star Seed into the galaxy to be safe from Chaos' influence. Elsewhere a mysterious woman in a dress and long hair stands on a cliff.

Eternal Sailor Moon asks Galaxia if there was no other way, if she had to fight the battle all by herself and asks her what would have happened if everyone gathered to fight the battle instead. Sailor Galaxia blasts the entire building sending half of it sliding down. We all fall through space. Sailor Moon reaches for Sailor Mini-Mini Moon and saves her. They both smile at each other. The Sailor Starlights and I stand and tell Galaxia that for our princesses and all of our fallen comrades they will fight Galaxia. We attack with a combination of Fighter Radiant Laser, Maker Gentle Stun, Healer Sensitive Inferno and Kuiper Star Beam and actually manage to blast through Galaxia's force field and hit her. Blood trickles down her side.

Eternal Sailor Moon tells Galaxia that she believes in her and that her true self doesn't want this. She holds up her Moon Power Staff which extends into its full staff form. It begins to glow as she yells out "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" A golden glow engulfs Sailor Galaxia. I notice what Sailor Moon is doing and fire an arrow of Purification from the Bow of Haumea. It seems to be working but Galaxia flies towards Sailor Moon and slices the Moon Power Staff into pieces. Again, that mysterious woman is shown staring into space.

The Starlights then ask their princess to lend them her power for their final battle and announce that they're going to take Galaxia down even if it means sacrificing their own lives. Sailor Star Fighter tells Eternal Sailor Moon that he believes in Sailor Moon and that she is not meant to be destroyed. The three Starlights then blast towards Sailor Galaxia and battle her across the entire galaxy. Sailor Moon and I watch as their lights light up the entire cosmos. Unfortunately they're not strong enough and Galaxia fights them back and sends them crashing to Earth. Galaxia tells them that she was going to take their Star Seeds but now she will simply kill them.

Eternal Sailor Moon and I step in front of the Starlights and she releases her Star Seed, the Silver Crystal from her chest. It begins to glow a radiant glow. Sailor Galaxia comments on how it is the most powerful Star Seed in the galaxy and before anyone can do anything I step in front of Sailor Moon and take the blow Galaxia was going to deal to her. Eternal Sailor Moon screams as the Platinum Crystal is ripped from my body and I fall into her arms. Sailor Mini-Mini Moon begins to cry and a tear hits the ground, mystical waves emanate from her as a cosmic red butterfly flies past. Princess Kakyu's voice tells the Sailor Starlights to believe. The Light of Hope is awakening.

Chapter 15: The Sailor Scouts' Ultimate Power

Sailor Mini-Mini floats above the ground, sending waves of energy towards the crying Sailor Moon. The Silver Crystal appears above Sailor Moon's body and slowly returns to her body. Suddenly a massive pink energy expands and surrounds everyone. Sailor Moon finds herself floating in space with a mysterious, shadowed form above her. This being calls herself the Light of Hope and tells Sailor Moon she has been looking for a long time for someone who can accept her power. She then transforms into a red butterfly which fades into a pink Star Seed. Sailor Moon holds it above her body and feels it's warm light. She then transforms into her Moon Princess form. The voice tells her to fight Sailor Galaxia and seal Chaos with the Sword of Sealing. The Star Seed then transforms into the sword.

Sailor Galaxia wakes Sailor Moon from this vision and attacks her. Galaxia then powers up into a black form and grows demonic wings. Sailor Moon and the sword fall. Sailor Moon refuses to pick up the sword as she thinks there must be another way other than violence. The sword / Star Seed / Mini-Mini pleads with Sailor Moon to pick up the sword and fight and tells her that Galaxia has now been completely consumed by Chaos. Sailor Moon falls faster and faster towards the ground. As Galaxia flies down towards Sailor Moon and screams that she's going to kill her, Sailor Moon grabs the sword which immediately glows and gives Sailor Moon the power to grow her full wings. Sailor Moon flies up as Galaxia misses her and hits the ground with a huge boom.

Galaxia flies up and attacks Sailor Moon viciously with her sword. Mini-Mini continues to plead with Sailor Moon but Sailor Moon doesn't fight back. Unfortunately Sailor Moon, on pure instinct stabs Galaxia right in her right wing. Sailor Moon is shocked she did this. Galaxia though is furious and shatters her sword which reverts back to the form of Mini-Mini who disintegrates. Sailor Moon apologises to Mini-Mini.

Inside the void of Chaos, I awaken to find myself with the other Sailor Scouts. They had given up the fight against Chaos, but I try to encourage them that Serena is in danger and needs us right now. Suddenly, I begin to glow, and the eight crystals I collected on the Isle of Endymion emerge from my body and fly towards their respective Scout. When each Scout touches her own crystal, she is filled with power and transformed to her Eternal Stage. The girls thank me for bestowing them with the power to fight Chaos, and they teleport out of the Void.

Galaxia laughs at how the Light of Hope is finally destroyed, the Scout of Light has fallen, and she is free. Sailor Moon tells her though that she sees the small ribbon of light within her. Sailor Moon summons the Silver Crystal which sits on her chest. Sailor Moon sees inside Galaxia's soul and finds her true self standing in a field of Star Seeds. Sailor Galaxia sends a blast of dark energy at Sailor Moon.

Back in the void of Chaos, I come across Chaos's heart. She speaks to me, saying she is pleased to see her little boy and that she loves me. I ask her if she loves me, why she didn't come save me and King Harmonium from Germatoid. This angers Chaos and she fires her black energy at me. I pierce straight through is with an arrow from the Bow of Haumea, striking her heart as she screams in pain. I am suddenly teleported away from Chaos.

Outside the void, Galaxia falls down to Earth holding herself in pain. When Sailor Moon flies down and asks her if she is all right, all the Star Seeds she had stolen appear around them and begin to glow brightly. The shocked Galaxia reaches out her hand and grabs Sailor Moon's hand. Her whole body begins to glow and crack and quickly releases her true form once more. The evil force that it Chaos moans and flies through the sky and off into space. Galaxia's golden hair flows down around her body as she floats there in the sky with Sailor Moon surrounded by the beautiful Star Seeds of this galaxy.

Galaxia thanks Sailor Moon but wonders where Chaos has escaped to. Sailor Moon says that she's probably gone to where she belongs; in the hearts of all living things. Galaxia begins to worry and says that that means she will return. Sailor Moon smiles and tells her not to worry because every heart also has the Light of Hope. Galaxia smiles and tells Sailor Moon that she really is strong. She then tells her that she'll never be able to make up for all of the evil she's done. Sailor Moon tells her that it's not too late, even now and that together they can start everything over.

Galaxia thanks her again and then says that for now she will guide all of the Star Seeds back to where they belong so they don't get lost. In a burst of light she flies into space, followed by all the Star Seeds. Sailor Moon stands by herself on the ground. She then begins to cry and whispers to all of her deceased friends that she was strong and tried her best but now she feels really lonely.

Suddenly Raye's voice tells her she's not alone and one by one Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and I appear around her, all of us reborn. One by one we tell her what a great job she did and how happy proud they all are. Darien's voice then whispers Serena's name. Sailor Moon turns around as Darien, holding Mini-Mini in his arms appears. Darien tells her this little girl guided him to her. Mini-Mini then says thank you and flies off into space to be with Galaxia. Serena hugs Darien.

Down below Sailor Star Fighter, Star Healer and Star Maker all look up at the Sailor Scouts of this solar system. Sailor Star Fighter whispers a thank you to everyone. Behind them Princess Kakyu appears. Star Fight, Star Maker and Star Healer all begin to cry tears of joy.

Just then Chaos flies back down to Earth, her only intention to get the Silver Crystal. But just as she is about to touch Serena, I put Chaos at bay with a point blank Kuiper Star Beam. My energy levels begin to rise and the Kuiper Comet forms on the end of my blade. I tell the other Scouts to fuel their power into the Comet, and they do so. I unleash our ultimate attack onto Chaos, Sailor Supernova Blast, eradicating her from existence once and for all. Serena asks if this is truly the last we'll see of Chaos. I tell her that Chaos had many different incarnations, but as long as hope exists, we will never be defeated by any form of her.

Soon after, Serena, Darien, Raye, Mina, Artemis, Luna, Amy and Lita stand atop the school roof to say farewell to Princess Kakyu, Justin, Julian and Jordan who tell them that they need to return to their planet as people are waiting. Luna wishes them luck to which Julian winks and says thank you. Luna blushes and Artemis screams in shock at Luna for flirting with someone else. Justin tells Serena he'll never forget her to which Serena replies that they'll always be friends. Julian and Jordan laugh while Raye and the other girls tease Serena for not understanding what Justin meant. The Three Lights then transform to their true Sailor Scout selves, no longer needing their human disguises, and say their final farewells. In a burst of light the four burst upwards and shoot across the sky.

Sitting in Amara's car, overlooking the ocean, Hotaru sees the four shooting stars. Trista asks her if she made a wish and asks her what she wished for. Hotaru tells her it's a secret and asks her what her wish was but Trista tells her hers is a secret too. Michelle says that the Starlights are returning home. Amara says that the Sailor Starlights are no longer shooting stars and that they will now shine brightly in the sky as their own stars. Hotaru asks them what they wished for. Michelle says that they didn't wish for anything because right now is their happiest moment. Amara agrees.

Nix and I are taking a walk on the beach when we notice something in the distance. It's Lucia, the mermaid we met on our adventure, and she's with a little boy with spiky orange hair. I begin to sense a strong power emanating from these two, one strong enough to save the world. However, I decide to let them discover this power for themselves, it'll be more fun this way.

Elsewhere Serena and Darien stand together on a lookout. Serena asks Darien how much he loves her. He thinks and then replies that being around her makes him feel so alive. Under a full moon the two kiss.

This was the story of Serena Tsukino, a 16 year-old, impulsive, crybaby girl but also the Sailor Scout of love and justice, Sailor Moon. Her story has come to an end, but mine is just getting started. For I am Miles Tajiro, a 16 year-old, aggressive, short-tempered boy but also Sailor Scout of Light, Sailor Kuiper!

_**End of the Sixth Story**_

This story is dedicated to **All Sailor Moon Fans** who had ever created their own fan fiction, whether it was a story, picture, or anything.


End file.
